


it is the east, and Juliet is the sun

by Teddydora



Series: rocksalt one shots [1]
Category: Royals Series - Rachel Hawkins
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, One Shot, rocksalt, your honour they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddydora/pseuds/Teddydora
Summary: Flora quirked an awkward smile, “You’ll be fine, Quint, you’re one of the smartest people I know and I’ve met several Nobel Prize Winners.”“I know you’re lying but thank you.”Millie and Flora hang out after their final exam
Relationships: Flora Baird/Millie Quint
Series: rocksalt one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123727
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	it is the east, and Juliet is the sun

Millie thought she had never felt better than the last time she left the exam hall after her final A-Level. She was done. It was over!

St Andrews University? Here she comes.

When she made it back to her shared room with Sakshi, she immediately collapsed on her bed, fully prepared to become dead to the world for a few hours at least. 

But instead of a nice post-exam nap, her girlfriend burst through the door.

“Quint!”

“Hi, Flora,” Millie didn’t usually grumble at her girlfriend but at that point she couldn’t find it in herself to put on a brighter tone.

“Where’s Sakshi?”

“I saw her leave with Perry. I don’t even want to know what they’re doing right now.” Flora joined her on her bed, sitting at her feet. 

“My hands hurt so much, you would not believe the size of the bruise on my finger.” She lifted her hand up, showing a dark purple line all the way down her forefinger. 

“We match,” said Millie wryly, showing her own writing bruise. However, while Millie’s fingertips were tinged with dark blue ink, Flora, aside from her forefinger, looked like she had just had a manicure, as usual. 

“Did you remember all your quotations all right? I think I forgot some of the analysis for mine.”

“The only one I struggled on was: But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief. I forgot the second part entirely until we left the hall. Honestly, I really wanted to hit myself because of it.”

Flora quirked an awkward smile, “You’ll be fine, Quint, you’re one of the smartest people I know and I’ve met several Nobel Prize Winners.”

“I know you’re lying but thank you.” Millie shut her eyes and yawned loudly. “You and I are the modern day Romeo and Juliet.” 

Millie couldn’t see her but she knew her girlfriend was grinning, “Awww. Why? Is it because we're destined to be together? You sap.” 

“No because we’re huge idiots.”

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this was cute and there aren't enough fics for Her Royal Highness.
> 
> Also I've come up with the shipname RockSalt for them because there isn't really one already and rocks: millie, salt: flora (veruca salt)
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this, leave kudos and comments if you did, they really make my day.
> 
> Credit to @wlwprompts on Tumblr for the prompt  
> Check me out on tumblr @princessflorabaird


End file.
